1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment disclosed relates to a motor driving system, a motor controller, and a safety function expander for driving and controlling a motor that serves as a driving source of a load machine of industrial machinery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of industrial machinery, such as machine tools, for example, many techniques for controlling a motor that serves as a driving source to ensure the safety thereof have been proposed as follows.
For example, in JP, A, 2006-011730 there is described a servomotor controller that is capable of suppressing any large torque fluctuations that may occur when the servomotor is stopped.
In addition, in JP, A, 05-053631, for example, there is described a controller that provides an instantaneous stop function to a motor that drives the joints of a robot.
In addition, in JP, A, 06-086448, for example, there is described a servomotor driving apparatus that stops a motor as quickly as possible after error detection.
There has been a call for a motor driving system capable of readily ensuring the safety of a system variedly configured as well as the safety standard compliance of the overall industrial machine.